The present invention relates to an electronic golf trainer, and more particularly, to a means for processing a signal indicative of the moving state of a club head.
Generally speaking, habitual, rational and continuous training is essential to progress in golf. Usage of an exclusive trainer is a good way to practice golf rationally. However, the user of such a trainer was not able to measure either the orbit of the swinging head or where the ball was hit. All he could do was simply rely on his own feeling upon hitting. In addition, to increase the carry of the ball, having the precise factors determining the carry, that is, the velocity of the club head and the direction in which the ball is hit, is important to golf practice. Especially in order to have a longer carry with greater accuracy, a precise blow to the ball by the sweet spot of the club head as well as a correct swing is important. However, in reality, it is by no means possible for the human eye to follow the orbit of a club head or note the angle of the face thereof when it moves at a velocity of 30 m/sec or faster at the moment when it hits the ball. It is obvious, therefore, that improvements can be expected if the hit positions and the face angle can be objectively judged in practice.